thenightworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Redfern
Ash has probably been in the most books than any character. In The Books In Secret Vampire, Ash shows up at James Rasmussen's house while he wasn't there. He realizes Poppy North was once human and talks her into leave with him, saying James will die if the Night World finds out about her. On the whole trip to his cousins' house, Ash acts as if heis on a date with Poppy. She lets him know of this and says she isn't interested. Ash then decides to take her to an Elder's party to expose her. He gets caught by James and Phil North. He's the one to tell Poppy about a witch being her ancestor. In Daughters of Darkness, Ash follows his sisters, Rowan Redfern , Kestrel Redfern, and Jade Redfern, to Briar Creek. He plans on bringing the girls back home to the island. He later visits Mary-Lynette Carter's house. He tries to charm her into telling her information. She doesn't give, and they both instantly disike each other. When they shake hands, sparks fly. Mary-Lynette gets annoyed with Ash and literally kicks him out of her house. He's confused on why he doesn't want to harm her. When Mary-Lynette later tries to spy on Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade, she runs into Ash. She lies and tells him she is starwatching. She finds out something is strange about him because he can see better than a regular human should. He just tells her to stay away from his sisters. Ash later goes to the house his sisters are staying at and the girls instantly see the tension between Mary-Lynette and Ash. Rowan is the first to state that they are soulmates. Ash realizes soon after that he can't seem to stay away from Mary-Lynette. He continuously offers her to change her into a vampire, but she keeps saying no. Ash goes with Mary-Lynette to go starwatching and they take a walk. They realize they are capable of caring for each other and they kiss. Mary-Lynette decides that she wants Ash to turn her into a vampire. Ash gets knocked out by Jeremy with a wooden club. When he wakes up, Jeremy is dead. Ash and Mary-Lynette talk. She tells him that she doesn't want him to change her and he agrees. He leaves to "fight dragons"(make up for wrongs he has done). In Dark Angel, Ash reappears, saving Gillian Lennox from a Night World club. He states that she isn't a Harman because he is cousins with them. He mentions Mary-Lynette being the reason he cares a bit about humans. He says he isn't going to save her again because he is just passing through. In Soulmate, Ash reappears again, working with Circle Daybreak. He says he misses Mary-Lynette and he hopes she is still waiting for him. Personality At first, Ash only liked to cause trouble, even for his cousins. He enjoys to play with people, mostly girls. He's very charming and cunning. He's very good at talking people into things, and getting his way. People never really know if he's a friend or an enemy. After he met Mary-Lynette, Ash changed. He now takes life and people,also humans, more seriously. He loves to joke around. Quotes "I'm bad." Secret Vampire, Page 194 "listen, don't bother. I know that you're not lamia. You're made, and you're illegal. James has been a bad boy." Secret Vampire, Page 197 "Just a little bite. A nibble. a nip. You have such a pretty white throat..." Secret Vampire, Page 218 "And you, little dreamer, you might want to check out your family tree. You have a very loud yell." Secret Vampire, Page 233 "And made vampires are so wonderfully...short." Daughters of Darkness, Page 278 "I can't see anything. I'm blind." Daughters of Darkness, Page 338 "Oh. You." Daughters of Darkness, Page 391 "Because if I kill you, I have to kill your sister." Daughters of Darkness, Page 395 "Do I look like the kind of person who wastes time turning goats into pincushions?" Daughters of Darkness, Page 399 "Why doesn't anybody say "Poor Ash"?" Daughters of Darkness, Page 404 "I've changed so much in the last few days that I don't even recognize myself in the mirror." Daughters of Darkness, Page 448 "So now can I tell you how, um, ardently I love and admire you?" Daughters of Darkness, Page 446 "After all, we are soulmates. I can't be completely stupid or I'd be completely wrong for you." Daughters of Darkness, Page 446 "You - get away from her!" Daughters of Darkness, Page 466 "Did I kill him?" Daughters of Darkness, Page 471 "No, we're only soulmates, that's all. We're only destined to be together forever..." Daughters of Darkness, Page 481 "And in the meantime I'll fight dragons, just like any knight for his lady. I'll prove myself. You'll be proud of me." Daughters of Darkness, Page 482 "You're like her, you know. Like my - like Mary-Lynette. You're both...wise." Soulmate, Page 621